Satin
by Ariadne Eurydice
Summary: A short ficlet with my fankids! - Dawn and Kenny drop by, and they all catch up as the kids play. Comashipping and Penguinshipping!


Ash laughed as he stood to the side and allowed Dawn, her partner- the ever proud Piplup and Kenny to walk in. "It's been so long!" He said, closing the door behind them and led them into the main hall, smiling gently at the red haired girl who stared at him as she clung to Kenny's shirt. She smiled back at him and hid her face in Kenny's shoulder.

"It has hasn't it?" Dawn shook her head as she placed down a diaper bag along with her backpack and kicked off her heels, sighing in relief. "It's been a long day- I almost forgot you invited us over!" She laughed, her hand moving up to her temple.

"Babies huh?" Ash snorted, gently tugging at one of the short red curls on the girl's head. He grinned when she reached for him and he willingly took her from Kenny. "Davina right?" He looked up at Dawn as he bounced her.

"Yeah!" Dawn bit her lip as she leaned over, pulling a clip from her hair, and fastened back Davina's bangs. "I decided to name her hair Kenny Jr. though-" she looked back and stuck her tongue out at him, "He's the only one who knows how to deal with it. But I'm learning."

"She's gotten so big!" Ash bowed his head to kiss her cheek, "And she's pretty like Mama huh?" He grinned as both her and Dawn laughed, Dawn's hand going down as she rolled her eyes. "I see that one has too-" and Dawn's hand raised when Ash nodded in the direction of Kenny, who- even now, was still the shortest of them all.

"And what about you huh? You're short too! Leave Kenny alone, he's drinking his milk- getting his bones real strong." She pinched Ash's cheek, and pulled at her bottom eyelid as she wagged her tongue.

Dawn pulled back to gently kiss a now pouting Kenny on the cheek. Laughing softly as he lit up and leaned into her.

"Where's my god son and god daughter- I've brought all the dresses Davina grew out of and I'm hoping they'll fit because most of them are green and if I remember correctly- green and purple work well with flowers!~" She giggled as she leaned over the couch and pulled the suitcase up.

Ash blinked, "Uh- I think they're outside with Paul?" He looked around, "We found an egg in the meadow a few days ago and now the kids want to protect it- which I think is totally cute." He sighed, brushing back Davina's curls behind her ear before handing her over to Dawn. "I'll go get them, though- I'm letting you know now, Tatia won't be too happy standing still for so long."

Dawn watched him as he ran off, she turned to Kenny. "You look beat babe- go take a nap yeah?" Her hand lifted and she playfully mashed down his hair, pursing her lips as she ran her nails through his hair.

"'M fine," he mumbled, blinking slowly. She shook her head.

"No 'I'm fine,' you and Piplup stayed up all night- and then you helped all day today. I know the sunroom has a hammock- take Piplup and go take a nap." She cocked her head to look over at the small blue penguin who was lupping in protest. Kenny opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Dawn held out her hand and pointed in the direction that Ash had gone in. He hung his head but nodded after he yawned and leaned down to pick Piplup up, "Good." Dawn nodded and leaned down to kiss him and Piplup before she watched them leave.

It was then that Ash returned, carting a small girl, a mess of curls even tighter than Davina's and dark brown eyes, her feet wet from Ash rinsing them off. "Who's that Tessa?" He asked, leaning his head down to catch her attention. "It's Auntie Dawn!" He took one of her wrists and shook it, "Yaaay!"

Dawn smiled and put Davina down on her feet as she waved at her, "Hey Tessie! Remember me?" When Tatia leaned away she frowned.

"She's just shy-" Ash laughed turning back in the direction of high squealing to see Paul laughing as he ran in zig zags after their eldest- Cesaire, 'I'm going to get you!'. "And there's Ces," he shook his head as he pointed towards the small giggling child that was now struggling to get out of Paul's hands.

Dawn nodded as she reached for Tatia, watching as Ces ran for the protection of Ash's legs. "Hey little one!" She leaned over and bopped his nose gently before pulling up to nod at Paul who was busy braiding his hair. "Hey," she smiled at him. Paul only nodded back, bobbi pins between his teeth as he tied the braid and fixed his bangs. "So I brought dresses!" She bounced Tatia on her hip, looking down at her.

* * *

Cesaire didn't exactly know what he was supposed to pay attention to- was he supposed to wave at the woman who stood with his sister, or stay with his father? He just didn't know as he looked around the room, stopping when his eyes caught a flicker of red.

His throat went a little dry as he locked eyes with the girl across from him, she blinked and smiled at him- which caused him to turn and move behind Ash's leg. He watched her from behind as she disappeared behind the woman- and he jumped when she reappeared next to him.

Cesaire whined and moved away from her, moving back around his father's legs, which made her laugh and move closer until they were running around in circles. He was close to tears when Ash leaned down, "Go play with Davina, go show her your toys Ces!" Ces stared up at him and shook his head as Ash gently pushed him in the direction of the girl.

Dawn and Paul grinned as they watched, waiting as Davina stood patiently and held her hand out for Cesaire- who after staring at it for a few seconds, took it and walked in the direction of the stairs which led to play room.

"He's not very open huh?" Dawn wondered, making her way towards the couch, pulling the suitcase behind her.

Paul shook his head as he and Ash sat down across from her and Tatia. "We're all he knows, new things.. take a little time for him. He's just a little shy." Dawn nodded quietly, watching the kids as Ces and Davina took the stairs one at a time.

"Well then, let's see which of these fit okay?" She looked down at Tatia and set her down so she could open the suitcase.

* * *

Cesaire's face twisted in confusion as he got up from his place and lifted the toy towards Davina and made his way over, gently setting it down in front of her before running back to his original place and sat down, watching her out of the corner of her eye as she picked up the toy car and began dragging it across the carpet.

She growled in place of the motor and he laughed as she sputtered and parked it. "What are you doing?" He asked, standing as he walked over, why was she stopping the car?

"Where's the house? It needs a house to stop at! The people inside are tired!" She looked up at him, then around the room.

"There is no house…" Cesaire shrugged as he looked around the room.

"No house?" Davina pouted. "There has to be a house!"

He groaned and put his head in his hands, "But we don't have one!"

"Let's make one then!" She said, standing up. "Do you have blocks?" He blinked, his finger to his cheek as he looked around.

"I know-" He ran out of the room before he turned back, "Come on!" He waited for her before he led her up another flight, "Papa has a whole bunch of books we can use for the house!" He threw his arms out.

It was then, that in his excitement, he lost his footing and he yelped as he fell down the stairs and landed on his back. Davina hurried down after him as fast as she could, holding onto the railing. "Are you okay?" She asked, stopping at the foot of the stairs, out of breath.

Cesaire shook his head as he held his knee, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm bleeding.." He sniffled, lip trembling as she kneeled down next to him.

They sat there for a second and watched as the blood beaded from the scrape. "Where's your band aids?" She asked, standing back up. Cesaire only shrugged as he wiped his eyes.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she placed the plate in front of Davina. "Don't do that again you hear me? You're so lucky I made a back up!" She sat down next to Davina and kissed her forehead.

Ash only laughed as he fastened Tatia in her high chair and sat down on the stool. "Hey, pretty quick thinking for a five year old don't you think?" He lifted the spoon to Tatia's mouth as he looked over at Cesaire who sat with a long strip of hot pink satin wrapped around his leg.

"The material for that dress was not cheap!" Dawn groaned as she lifted her fork up to her face. "That was Kalosian satin!"

"I'll pay you back." Ash joked, leaning over to clean the forkful that Paul was holding out for him.

"I don't want your money! I just- I spent a lot of time on that dress okay-"

"Dee-Dee, you're going to make her another one anyway." Kenny cut in, holding his fork out.

"And I might as well make it less rip-able huh?"


End file.
